My Hero Academia: Sakura Yagi
by Yashiroreaper
Summary: Sarah Sakura Yagi is the American born daughter of All Might(Toshinori Yagi) and retired Hero Miss Medix(Claudia Stevens), after his retirement criminals are after revenge. How will they survive a world out to kill them, how will Sakura become a hero and save people like her parents?
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia: Sakura Yagi**

**Ch.1- All Might's what?!**

I sat on the sofa that last job really wiped me out, glad Claudia saw it on TV. Even though she retired she still is a support working hero at heart, she quickly offered me to stay with her. She had a nice home out in the countryside near her family and it was calm. No big city to as she would say, to distract me.

"Toshi, I am making supper any requests?" She asked leaning over me.

"Claudia!" I exclaimed she giggled at my shock.

"You zone out too much." She teased.

"I know, for supper, I don't really care just something good," I replied, she stood tall smiling at me.

"Seriously Toshi this why you are still single." She laughed as she walked away.

"What?!" I yelled as she giggled.

"Most men would grab a girl by the hips and say I want you for supper." She called entering the kitchen.

"Did Tony do that?"

"No but Mark did, seriously Toshi you can't even say it with a friend with benefits."

"I hate that term…"

"Toshi you're cute but I am a settle down and get married with kids you're… Well, All Might."

"Well, maybe I should find a successor."

"Stubborn man, like you could really retire."

"Got me there."

(16 years later)

"Toshi are you alright?!" Claudia yelled into my ear over the phone.

"I'm fine but I used up the last of One For All so finally retiring," I replied she sighed deeply.

"I sent Sarah over to visit you for a few weeks since she is on break and I will come over once work slows. You really had me worried Toshi, I mean it." She explained I nodded smiling.

"Any chance you might change your mind about me?" I joked.

"Maybe, can't believe we would still be fairly young when you retired."

"What did you think I would wait till I went grey."

"Of course, you keep pushing yourself Toshi. Well, I hope I can come sooner than later; I really want to meet your successor too. Well, I have to go; I will send Sarah arrival stuff to you. Oh, I bought a gift for Bakugo he deserves a prize. Stay safe Toshi."

"I will, you too."

"Toshi I…" she began and hung up I sighed and sat on the couch.

You'd think us off and on for 17 years would let her say that, but I guess not. Sitting down I pulled up the last photo of us together, it was taken last summer went there for a week. Took Sarah to climb a mountain and saw her act in local play. Maybe it is time I actually settled down with my family, well after I finish Midoriya's training.

(Sarah's POV)

I walked out of the gate and scanned the crowd, where is Papa? Suddenly I spotted him holding a Rilakkuma plush in the air his tired smile comforting me. I raced toward him and pulled him into a tight hug careful of his injuries, he hugged me back his hold was weaker. Pulling back I could still see the bandages on him, guess I will have to help him get better.

"Look at you, Mom would flip seeing all this." I joked he laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"I know, come on I have a car outside to take us to my place." He explained I nodded, and we left behind those whispering and staring.

"Hey Sarah, you've gotten bigger." Tsukauchi greeted I ran over to him and he pets my head.

"Thanks, keeping an eye on Papa?" I replied he nodded and helped me put my suitcase in the trunk.

"Media attention is still pretty strong right now." He admitted I nodded as I felt Papa lead me into the car.

"You need to be more careful this trip things have been rough here," Papa said, I nodded.

"I know, but don't worry my mission is to help you recover." I chimed; he gently rubbed my hair as the car started.

"You might get to meet Midoriya."

"That would be nice, I kinda want to spar him."

"Did you not learn your lesson from last fall?"

"I know, still don't get why Mom won't let me train to be a hero I mean both of you were heroes."

"Your mother knows best."

"Even you think I could be a hero."

"Well yes, but your mother's word is final."

"So not that you're retired are you gonna pop the question?"

With that, he froze, and a bit of blood came from his lips which I wiped away. Poor Papa in all my years he has asked her to marry him twice and both times she looked and said when All Might retires. Now that he is, I bet Mom will say yes, I think she just didn't want to marry him when he still worked as a top hero.

"You shouldn't tease your Father." Tsukauchi chided.

"Okay, you're no fun," I replied.

"So, where do you want to go for supper?" Papa asked still flustered.

"Papa, have you cooked one thing in your new place?" I demanded he shook his head. "Papa you can't live off Convenience store bento's, not good for your health."

"Haven't had much time to cook. Besides I usually go get something from a restaurant."

I chuckled and I leaned into him and sighed, Mom was saying he looked thinner. He really is losing his health, I guess I have a lot of work ahead of me. I felt him put an arm around me, but right now I am just glad that he is still alive.

(All Might's POV)

I carefully lead Sarah half-asleep to my room, she had cleaned my place to exhaustion. I would sleep on the futon she deserved the bed, once in she flopped down. I laughed and began to cover her, but she looked up at me her eyes taking on a similar appearance to mine. Smiling at her I went back to covering her up, but she grabbed my wrist and drag me down to the bed.

"Papa." She muttered and I chuckled petting her hair. "Sleep here, besides I missed you."

"Alright."

I laid down and soon she was asleep, but she had a firm hold on me, guess I am stuck here. I saw a light from the corner of my eye, I reached and pulled down my phone. It was a text message, opening it I saw it was Claudia. Smiling I read her message 'Toshi let Sarah spoil you because if you get thinner, I will detain you to recover' I chuckled. Still, remember when I first was injured, and she raced to me and nagged me as she treated me.

(Sarah's POV)

I was preparing supper under Dad's watch and I heard a ring; I quickly wiped my hands on my apron and went to the door. I opened the door and saw a boy with green curled hair he looked at me surprised. Smiling I grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, so this was Midoriya he began to stutter but I pulled him into the main room.

"Your successor is here." I chimed; Papa looked shocked as I went to grab some juice for them. "Go sit down you two I will get drinks."

"Well guess we sit young Midoriya," Papa stated I saw them both sit on the couch awkwardly.

"Well… I…" Midoriya began as I set drinks for them and he looked to me blushing. "Who are you?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Sarah Yagi, I am All Might's daughter I am here from America to help him while he recovers. It's really nice to meet you, I can tell One for All is in good hands." I introduced.

"A daughter!" he exclaimed I chuckled.

"Yeah, never mentioned it since she lives in America with her Mother Miss Medix," Papa added.

"Mom would hit you for using her hero name." I teased he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"So, what did you come here for today young Midoriya?" Papa asked.

"I came to apologize, you told me not to act so foolishly and I did, sorry." Midoriya apologized rising to bow to Papa.

"You are still young I forgive you, just try not to repeat this, I cannot come to rescue you anymore." He stated.

"I will." Midoriya chimed.

"You should stay we were just making supper," I suggested he blushed.

"I could never…" he began, and I rose smiling.

"I take that as a yes, Papa you rest I can finish cooking by myself," I replied and went to the kitchen.

"Sarah!" Papa yelled as I began to chop the potatoes for the curry.

"You need to talk to him more, look at him he is confused." I retorted as I kept cooking.

"Well Midoriya I guess you've been roped in to supper," Papa started laughing nervously.

"So, Sarah do you have a quirk?" Midoriya asked I smiled nodding.

"Yep, an odd one though," I replied, he looked so curious. "My quirk is called Regenerate, it's rare basically it means I can heal any injury in a very quick time usually between thirty seconds to a few minutes."

"I would have assumed it was healing others like Miss Medix." He stated.

"Yeah, quirks can be genetic, but they can still be random," I explained.

"So, do you go to a hero school in America?"

"Nope, I mean I would love to, but Mom is against it."

"Why?"

"Claudia was a hero for the money, she retired once she was able to get the funds to buy her family homes," Papa answered.

"Oh, will you try when you're older?" Midoriya asked I smiled.

"Probably," I said, Papa sighed.

"As I said it's up to your Mother." Papa reminded I giggled.

"I know," I replied.

I heard some ringing; Papa rose and went to answer the home phone. I kept chopping but then I heard something hit the floor. Turning I saw the phone on the ground and Papa stood frozen, I rushed over and picked up the phone. Putting it to my ear I heard the message and pushed the phone to Papa and rushed to turn on the TV.

"In America Miss Medix a former colleague of All Might was killed by a villain. The police believe with his retirement the villains saw a chance." The newscaster explained I began to sob.

"Mom…" I began I felt a pair of arms around me.

"I am so sorry." Midoriya cried and I turned to hug him tightly.

"I…" Papa cried trying to transform but the smoke came off him as he partial transformed.

"She's gone…" I muttered as I cried into Midoriya's chest.

(Midoriya's POV)

I gently rubbed Sarah's back as I looked at All Might he was sobbing looking so lost. This was a horrible part about being a hero, even worse since we lost of the symbol of peace. I gritted my teeth forcing myself not to cry. I may not have known her, but I can see how great she must have been.

"Cry it out." I soothed as Sarah sobbed harder into my shirt.

"Mom!" she cried, and I hugged her tighter.

"I am here, let it out." I hushed as she only cried harder.

After a while, she sniffled and pulled back and I gently rubbed her head she was still crying her eyes red. She turned to All Might and I helped her up and we pulled him into a hug. He was sobbing it was deep and guttural, it hurt but he needed comfort.

"All Might, I am so sorry," I stated he began to bang his hand against the floor. "At least Sarah is here and okay."

With that, he rose up and pulled Sarah into a tight hug and they both cried. I should leave but I can't, shuffling over I hugged them both. What can I do? Pulling back I stepped out into the hall and called Mom.

"Izuku?" she asked, I wiped the building tears.

"Can I bring people for dinner; they really need it." I pleaded.

"Of course." She hummed I smiled. "I don't know what happened, but I can tell those aren't normal sobs."

"Thank you, we will be over soon." I thanked and I hung up and went to the pair.

"Midoriya?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't know how to help, but I think you guys need a good meal. We'll go to my place; Mom might have some advice too." I offered, Sarah nodded and stood half-carrying All Might.

"Thank you." She thanked and I smiled at her.

(Later)

They bowed as they left, Mom and All Might had a chat alone and I did with Sarah. She was extremely thankful and began to call me Nii-chan, I guess I was being a bit like a brother. Once they were gone Mom pulled me close and hugged me, she was crying. I don't know if I really helped any, but I did what I felt was right.

"I am so proud of you." Mom praised.

"I think they needed this," I replied and she nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Hero Academia: Sakura Yagi**

**Ch.2-Her Resolve**

I held her hand as we arrived back in Japan, we went back to America for the funeral it was short and sweet. Claudia would have like it that way, her brother Ken told me to watch Sarah like a hawk. We left soon I could tell being in America was too hard on Sarah right then, so we left on the earliest flight the next day.

Tsukauchi stood at the gate waving at us, Sarah was silent she had been the whole time. Soon he led us to a car, and we drove to the school, I had a meeting with the teachers. We got out and I held Sarah's hand as I walked into the school and into the teachers' lounge.

"All Might, oh is this Sarah?" Midnight greeted, I nodded, and Sarah bowed.

"Pleasure." She replied; I gently rubbed her head.

"Sorry, she is still quiet," I said.

"Understandable, so sweetie we have a meeting, but we got a good friend to come and watch you." Midnight comforted; Sarah nodded.

"Who did the Principal pick?" I asked she winked at me.

"I am here." Hound Dog called entering the room. "Oh, and this must be Sarah."

"Sarah." I urged, she bowed to him.

"Pleasure." She stated.

"We gotta go she will be fine." Midnight stated and dragged me out of the room.

(Sarah's POV)

I sat drinking some tea that he made, he sat across from me a fond smile on his face. This was Hound Dog right; I wonder why they picked him? I set down my tea and turned to look at the wall, I hated this. If only I had been home, I could have protected her.

"Breathe." He reminded and I turned to him surprised. "Tell me what you're thinking, I may not look it, but I am the counsellor here."

"I should have been there." I stated, "If I had been there I could have helped, my Quirk I could take a hit or two no problem. Now she's gone…"

"How would you have known?" he asked, I bite my lip. "A hero can't save everyone; especially if we don't know."

"I should have known; Mom must have sent me away to protect me!" I sobbed and smashed my hand on the table.

I winced as the teacup shattered and embedded itself into my skin and the hot liquid burned my skin. He looked at me with a look of concern and understanding. I began to cry harder; I don't want to be so helpless anymore. I want to save people; I want to protect them; my quirk means I can take it. I can take the pain and live when most might not.

(Later)

The past few days have been a blur with press conferences, I sighed as I sat alone on the couch. After all that then Papa is off talking to all the parents to agree to the new dorm plan. I was not allowed out alone, even Uncle Tsukauchi told me to remain inside even posting an officer at the door.

"I'm home," Papa called and I raced to him and hugged him tight as he patted my head. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"Papa I don't wanna be alone!" I sobbed and he gently hugged me back.

"You won't I am here to stay." He comforted.

I sobbed as he comforted me, I lost my Mom the one stable person in my life. Papa was gone so much he came home as often as he could but now, I would be with him and Mom would never come to visit. I clung to him as he hushed me.

"With this new policy, we will be moving onto campus too." He explained I pulled back wiping my eyes.

"Me too?" I asked he nodded.

"Yes, so movers come tomorrow so we need to pack." He confirmed.

"Okay, but we need supper," I replied he patted my head.

"Tsukauchi-kun is bringing us fast food later."

"Will my things go straight to campus then?"

"Yep I got that all arrange, and Kitty is approved she just with the border patrol for a bit."

"I am glad, Papa I want to be a hero I want to protect people with the quirk I have."

"Mourn first."

"Okay…"

(Later)

"Ah Sarah, it's nice to finally meet you I am Principal Nezu." He greeted I gently shook his hand.

"Pleasure so is it really okay for me to be on campus, I mean I am not a student," I stated.

"No worries, I am going to enrol you in the school." He informed I smiled.

"If at all possible, can I take a test for the Hero class," I begged bowing low.

"You want to be a hero?"

"Yes, please make the test as hard as possible I just want to try."

"Alright."

I rose and looked at him in shock, did he just agree?!

"Really?"

"Of course, but I will say this test may be hard to pass even for a second-year student in the hero course."

"Thank you!"

(All Might's POV)

I sighed as Sarah told me her pleading, of course, he would agree, how am I not surprised. Looking down at her she was bowing; she really wants this. Sorry Claudia but I can't stop her from chasing her dream, gently I patted her head.

"Alright." I relented she rose and smiled.

"I will take the test this weekend." She said.

"It won't be easy; you have heard all the things that happened here at UA and with the classes," I warned, she nodded.

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy, right?" she stated I chuckled.

"You're right there," I admitted; this is the life she wants so desperately.

"Papa, can I have help getting a tracksuit?" she asked, I chuckled.

"Sure."

(Sarah's POV)

I stood in the track gear I bought; I was in front of one of the many scenario areas on Campus. This one was a city; I took a deep breath stretching. I heard steps and I saw Principal Nezu and I bowed respectfully. Rising I peered to see all the teachers and a few other pro heroes looking at me.

"Alright Sarah now this test is simple in rules, you have to enter the city save a civilian and bring them back to the entrance, you have a half-hour." He explained I nodded.

"Villains?" I probed.

"You will see." He stated I nodded.

"I am ready."

"You go at the beep. Good Luck."

I could hear people begin to leave as I got into a stance to run, then I heard the beep and I raced in through the opening gate. I was fast without my quirk, I loved to race Papa in my youth. Plus, back in America, I was involved in sports, so I needed to save my quirk for later.

I turned a corner and I could see the red sparks of fire; I began to chase the fire. My victim must be there soon I skidded to a stop in front of the home, I saw a woman lying under a support beam. It was wood which was nice, and the fire was a good distance away.

"Don't worry Ma'am!" I called, carefully I heaved the beam off and onto the ground a few fractures developed but quickly healed. "Are you hurt?"

"My leg." She admitted, I gently performed a quick scan it wasn't broken probably a sprain or tissue damage.

"Don't worry I will get you to safety," I assured and I knelt down offering to carry her. "I will carry you like this, if you can."

"I can." She stated and soon I rose holding her.

"Alright hold on tight." I hummed and I began to race back but then a pole fell, and a man immersed in flames appeared.

"A villain!" she cried, he turned to me and I quickly took off down a side street.

"Don't worry Ma'am." I soothed soon I saw a safe bench and set her down. "I will be right back stay still."

"Okay…" she replied, and I tore back to face the villain.

"So, he did have a child." He stated walking toward me.

"Endeavor," I muttered as he grinned.

"Time to give up, little might." He stated and a burst of flames hit me I stood still my skin burning and healing.

"I am not my father," I stated and rushed him and used my full uninhibited strength to toss him into a wall which broke my spine, but it healed. "I will protect people."

"I might have underestimated you." He stated and rushed me, but I dodge under his fist and quickly dropped down pushing him off with my feet.

Quickly I raced and picked up the pole which made my bones and muscles scream as the barely held together. Quickly I swung it knocking him into a building. Dropping the pole, I raced back to my civilian and scooped her up racing toward the gate. I was starting to feel ill from the pain as my speed destroyed my ankles. It was in sight, I heard a noise and set down my victim and took a punch to my arm which broke on impact.

"Interesting quirk." He stated as I healed and rushed him pushing him back away from my victim.

"Thank you, but I am gonna have to say goodbye for now," I replied and quickly headbutted him which fractured my skull and broke my nose.

He began to stagger holding his head, without a second I turned on my heel and scooped up the woman. I carefully walked the last ten meters to the gate and heard a happy ding. Smiling I set down my victim and looked at the Principal. I bowed and I finally vomited from the pain, I need to work on this more.

"You pass. I am quite surprised, but you seem to have hit your current limit." He praised.

"Thank you," I replied and flopped onto my back. "Anymore and I would have passed out."

"We will push you to pass this limit so be prepared," Eraser Head stated.

"Yes, sir." I chimed.

"You are just as reckless as your father." Recovery Girl lectured and looked me over. "Already healed, but you need rest and food."

"Food," I muttered and she chuckled.

"One of you mind carrying her to the staff room we prepared a lunch there." She asked and Eraser Head picked me up and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks." I thanked, he grunted as we went back to the school building.

(All Might's POV)

I smiled as Aizawa set Sarah down in the doorway she smiled at me and I let her race and hug me. I gently pet her head, she really pushed herself hard, I hope you are proud of her Claudia. Pulling back she peered past me and I chuckled as she quickly began to inhale a pork bun. I still remember when she was still learning her quirk.

(Flashback)

"What are you doing?" I asked as she stood on the branch of a tree.

"Watch." She chimed and dove off without thinking I caught her.

"Sarah!" I cried, she looked up at me pouting.

"I said watch." She whined I looked at her confused.

"What are you trying to do?" I pleaded as I put her down on the ground.

"My quirk." She stated; Claudia did say her quirk developed since my last visit.

"Sorry, Papa is a hero at heart." I apologized, she sighed and climbed back up the tree.

"Watch this time." She ordered and I stood further back and she motioned me to sit down which I did.

She jumped off the branch and landed on the ground and I saw in horror her bones break. I gasped and raced to her, but she put up a hand, tears in her eyes. Looking I saw her leg heal and she stood up looking at me. She could heal herself!

"Regenerate." She stated, looking at me hopefully. "Pretty cool it's like a comic hero power, imagine all the people I can save with this!"

"Does it hurt?" I asked she nodded.

"A lot, but being a hero is hard work, right?" she answered.

"Yes, yes, it is," I replied and she hugged my leg looking up at me smiling.

"Papa I wanna be a hero like you!" she cheered.

(End Flashback)

She has come so far no longer crying from pain, her determination has only grown since then. I was so worried back then but now I see that she wants this with all her being. That's why she would play the part of a vigilante back home. She couldn't stop herself from using her quirk to protect others.

"Full of energy again." Principal Nezu said and Sarah bowed to him.

"Yes, sir." She replied and he walked over and sat down.

"Now I would like to discuss your admission." He explained, she nodded and sat down. "We have uniforms all ready for you and we are going to send out your costume design tomorrow. But with this new dorm rule, we will have to move you to a dorm with your new class."

"Okay." she chimed.

"Good, well I best go finish up my work. You keep up the hard work in your class." He stated and soon left.

"You will be in my class," Aizawa stated, she bowed to him.

"I can't wait to learn from you Sensei." She replied.

"I will meet you tomorrow at eight am sharp, the class is moving in that day and I would like to get your introductions done." He stated.

"Of course, sir." She replied and he left the room.

"Excited?" I asked she spun to me smiling widely.

"I am, I can't wait to learn things and become a hero." She replied.

"You seem even more determined to be a hero," I commented; she began to tear up.

"I am. Before it was mostly because I thought anything else might be a waste of my quirk and you and Mom were both heroes. Now I feel like I will be happier if I can save one person, so not as many people feel the pain of losing someone to a villain." She admitted I rose and pulled her into a hug.

"I am so proud of you." I praised as she began to sob again. I bet Claudia is proud too.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Hero Academia: Sakura Yagi**

**Ch.3- Fitting In**

"Alright class I have one more announcement, I would like to introduce you all to your new classmate," Aizawa-sensei stated.

I saw as Sarah raced from around the small gate and toward us, wait did she get into UA?! She looked at us all the bowed a greeting, she rose back up and she met my eyes. She had a smile on her face, but I could still see clear pain in her eyes.

"My name is Sarah Yagi; I am pleased to meet you all." She introduced.

"All Might's kid!" everyone yelled.

"Yes, she is All Might's daughter, but she got in with a test much like you. Her test was a mix of the entrance exam, your final exam and a rescue training." Aizawa-sensei explained.

"I want to work as hard as you all have." She stated.

"You all need to begin to unpack we start training tomorrow," Aizawa-sensei said and walked off Sarah waving him off.

"We should begin with introductions!" Iida called motioning the class to line up.

"Iida-san I know all your names," Sarah replied and went down the line greeting everyone and paused at me. "Midoriya Izuku nope Nii-chan sounds better."

I flushed as she continued down the line and everyone looked at me in shock. Once she was done, she seemed to notice the result of her words. She began to giggle; I was a bit happy to see her looking so happy.

"Do you know Midoriya?" Todoroki asked she nodded.

"He came to apologize to Papa about his conduct with the incident, he picked an odd time though while he was apologizing, we got the call. He stayed to calm me down and offered us to have a meal with his mother that night. He kinda acts like a brother, so I decided his nickname will be Nii-chan." She explained.

"That sounds like Deku," Uraraka said, I blushed at the classes replies.

"Well, we better unpack, I bought tons of snacks to share when we are done!" Sarah cheered and we all raced into the dorm.

(Sarah's POV)

My room was near Asui and Uraraka I was almost done, my things from American were able to fit. I had my two bookshelves on with my American collection and then my Japanese collection. My desk was littered with papers and small figures from home. My bed was covered in my Sanrio things Papa bought me over the years. Finally, I had a small nightstand with a digital photo frame.

Smiling I went downstairs with the bag of goodies I picked up yesterday to share with the class you. Going down I saw most have gathered in the main area, I put the snacks on the table. Turning I saw Bakugo looking off in the distance, waiting for his gift, I walked over to him.

"Hi Bakugo, umm this may sound weird, but my Mom sent me over with a gift for you," I stated, he looked at me confused. "She knew about your abduction and said she wanted to give you a prize for getting through it."

"I don't need a reward…" he grumbled but I grabbed his hand pulling him to the elevator.

"It's not a reward, it's a prize," I stated and soon we reached my room. "Wait here."

He stood at the door in awkward anger as I pulled the bag from my closet, exiting I set it in his hands. He sighed and took out the shirt Mom picked; it was for a Metal Band called Grenade Boys. He looked at his face morphing into joy but he quickly but back on a stern look.

"Well, I guess since she got it for me, I should take it." He replied I nodded.

"I hope you like it; she didn't want to get you something you would hate." I chimed.

"No, I like it… She did good…" he muttered, and I smiled as we went back to the main area.

"Oh, Bakugo what did you get?" Kirishima called pulling him close.

"A shirt." He muttered and left for the boy's elevator.

"Don't be upset by him, that's just his personality, he must like it," Kirishima assured.

"Thanks, Shima-kun," I replied and slapped my cheeks. "Alright guys no one has dug into the snacks, it's a free for all!"

"Wow, you got so much!" Uraraka chimed I nodded.

"Yeah, I felt this was a good amount for us all, we deserve snacks," I replied, soon everyone was digging into the snacks.

"Sarah, you are amazing!" Mina cheered.

"This is pretty normal back home," I stated and munched on some Pocky.

"Where did you live in America?" Toru asked I smiled.

"I lived in Oklahoma in the countryside." I answered, "Mom and her family lived on this big ranch she bought while working as a hero."

"Wow did you farm?" Ojiro asked I shook my head.

"No, my Uncle took over the farming, but Mom did have a small garden with flowers and a few vegetables," I replied.

"Wow, must be weird to be in Japan then," Sero stated.

"Not really I've been coming to Japan to visit Papa since I was a baby, besides I went to school in the city," I explained.

"So, what is All Might like as a Dad?" Kaminari asked everyone looked really interested.

"Well usually when he visited it was to do fun things, he would take me mountain climbing, to the beach. Or if we were in Japan, he would take me to see famous places and historical places. He is a big worrywart, and he can be forgetful about things. Sorry, that's the best answer I could think of." I mused, they all looked in awe.

"What is your Quirk?" Kirishima asked I smiled.

"It's called Regenerate, it's pretty rare, basically I have accelerated healing, so I can take usually less than a minute to heal," I stated, I grinned. "It's why I have all these scars, even a small injury heals so fast it scars."

"You don't have your Dad's quirk?" Todoroki said.

"Yeah, or my Mom's guess it is kinda a middle ground, Mom could heal others and Papa has super strength and such. With my Quirk, I can push past normal limits because I can heal the stress injuries." I replied.

"Kinda sounds like Midoriya besides the fast healing," Tokoyami stated and Midoriya blushed.

"I am getting better with it," Midoriya muttered shifting awkwardly.

"Oh, we should do a room tour contest!" Mina called, we all looked to her. "We can grade the rooms and vote on the best for the boys and girls."

"Sounds fun." Kaminari chimed.

I saw Mineta gushing and I could practically hear his perverted thoughts, sighing I went over to him. Well I know how to handle this, I whacked him over the head. Everyone got quiet as I looked at him as he looked shocked.

"Don't be such a perv," I demanded, Uraraka pulled me back.

"Sarah calm down." She soothed.

"He won't stop unless he learns," I muttered as the girls told me to let it go.

"You have spunk!" Kirishima yelled and I went to him fist-bumping him.

"I don't take bull." I replied and we both chuckled before the class got back to the room contest.

(Later)

We finished the room tours and I was in the main room showing the boys all my American stuff. They were enthralled by my comics and I was eager to show them off. Kirishima was the most interested he was burying his face in a Stone Man comic. Tokoyami seemed to like my Dark Dwellers graphic novel. The others had been flipping through with Mineta busy reading one with a sexualized female hero.

"You got to show this stuff to Bakugo," Kirishima stated I nodded.

"Mineta are you even gonna pretend to read that," I muttered as he drooled looking at the pages.

"Nope." He admitted and I sighed at his straightforward words.

"American hero comics are so cool; the men are so manly!" Kirishima beamed.

"I'm glad you like them so much, you guys can borrow any of them, except you Mineta I don't trust you alone with these." I offered, Mineta whined. "Shut it, not like you are reading them."

"I am a bit surprised you wanted to spend time with us and not the other girls," Sero stated.

"Hmm? Well back home most of my friends were guys, plus I am not as big on their interests." I answered.

"But you had all these cute plush toys?" Tokoyami said.

"Those are all from Papa, it's the only things he can think to buy for me, I think he still sees me as a little kid," I admitted.

"He bought all of those," Kaminari muttered.

"I mean they are cute, but I do not need that many," I replied.

"What did you think of all your Dad's merch in Midoriya's room?" Kirishima asked.

"A bit excessive, but he must really admire Papa," I responded.

"So, were you in any cool clubs back home?" Kaminari asked.

"I guess, but we don't really call them clubs back home. I was on a soccer and hockey team, and I did track and field every year. Guess I was part of most sports teams, then I was part of a group who went hiking." I answered.

"Cool!" Kirishima beamed.

"You were really active," Tokoyami commented.

"Yeah, got that from Papa I think, I wanted to try any and every sport," I stated.

"Wow look how late it is, we should go to bed soon," Sero stated looking up from his comic.

"Wow, it's almost midnight!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I will help you take these back to your room." Kirishima offered I smiled at him.

"Thanks all of you pick a few you want to read," I called and everyone picked one, but I quickly stopped Mineta.

Once they were all gone, I took a stack and so did Kirishima and we headed to my room. We arrived and he set down the comics and smiled at me. I waved him off as he went to his own room for the night, I hummed as I began to return them to their shelf. I heard a knock and I paused but went to open the door.

"I came to apologize, I am so sorry I was distant, it wasn't you." Asui apologized, I smiled at her.

"I know, you were all upset about the Bakugo rescue fiasco, no need to apologize to me Tsu-chan," I replied, she smiled at me.

"I hope we can become good friends; I was worried I messed that up…" she admitted tearing up, but I gently rubbed her head.

"No way Tsu-chan, this is a big upheaval for us all, things will fall back into place. Thank you so much Tsu-chan you all make me feel like I am part of the group." I replied, she smiled at me and I hugged her.

"I'm glad." She hummed and we pulled apart and I smiled at her.

"Try to get some sleep Tsu-chan I think we will have a busy day tomorrow." I soothed, she nodded, and I waved her off.

Closing the door, I quickly put away the last of the comics and got into my pyjamas. Turning off the lights I put on some soft music as I jumped under the covers. Turning I saw a picture of me, Mom and Papa appear on the screen. I teared up as I looked at the slideshow of family images. I missed our family, but now it was just me and Papa…

(Flashback)

"Toshi!" Mom yelled and she slapped Papa who was bowing his head.

"Sorry." He apologized and she huffed sighing.

"She is too young to go mountain climbing; you can't give in to her every whim." Mom lectured as I looked at them.

"She was so eager…" Papa muttered, and Mom turned to me.

"Hun, you can't do that stuff till you are older, if you want to try that ask you Papa to go to a rock wall place." Mom stated, I nodded, and she smiled. "You are so adventurous my dear, but you two need to remember to do with safety, even with your Papa around you need to be careful. What he wasn't with you?"

"I know Mom, I won't." I apologized.

"Alright, why don't you two work on setting up your swing set, I am going to start cooking supper." She advised we nodded, and she went back inside the house.

"Don't look like that she is just looking out for you." Papa soothed, I nodded looking up into his strong face.

"I know, Mom likes to baby us doesn't she." I joked, he chuckled and picked me up.

"That is what made her such a good hero." He stated I nodded as we went to the backyard. "Now let's see if we can set up this guy, want to finish it before I leave Friday."

(End Flashback)

I hope you aren't too worried about me Mom; I have great people to look after me. We all gotta grow up sometime and I want to grow up a hero. I turned away and hugged my Rilakkuma plush, closing my eyes. Mom, I promise I will end that man's plans; your sacrifice will not be in vain. I will save Papa and Deku from hurting others with the secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Hero Academia: Sakura Yagi**

**Ch.4-Training**

"Alright we will be working on your quirk training for the license exam, we can make modifications to your costumes as you need them. Power Loader will help with any modifications, so don't be afraid to go. All of you begin your training, Sarah you are going with Midnight and Thirteen. We need to work on your skills so you will be doing rescue training." Aizawa-sensei explained I nodded and saw Midnight walk in and pull me into a hug.

"There she is, come on we are going to USJ to train." She chimed, I nodded and let her lead me away from the class.

"Midnight don't coddle me; I will take the hardest training," I said, she smiled at me.

"Don't worry about that but outside of that, I am coddling you, my dear. Us teachers are your extended family here, like Aunt's and Uncle's so if you need anything come to us." She stated and I smiled at her.

"I will, so is Papa behaving, taking his meds." I rambled she rubbed my head.

"Don't worry we are keeping an eye on your old man, so no need to worry." She soothed, "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, considering, the class has been a great help," I admitted she smiled.

"I am glad, they're all good kids, I am glad you're fitting in with them." She chimed.

"So, what are we training about?"

"Well you have the basics of rescue work, but we want to show you more scenarios. Also, we still need to figure out the best way to use your quirk."

"Okay, I should mention I do have basic first aid knowledge from Mom."

"We might get you into a support class to receive and first aid certificate then."

(Later)

"First, we will start by seeing how you handle each climate zone, there is a dummy in each section that you need to return to the entrance of each area. They have sensors so be gentle with them." Thirteen stated I nodded eager to begin this training.

"We will be assessing each area and then we will give feedback and show you how to improve." Midnight added.

"Ready to go!" I chimed they smiled at me.

(Flashback)

I raced to the main door, I heard lots of noise, I smiled but froze as I saw Mom with some officers. She turned and saw me and wrapped her arms around me, I held onto her confused. Did something happen, did Dad get hurt? She never cries, so it must be pretty bad…

"Don't cry." I hushed.

"We need to go visit Papa; he is very hurt." She stated I nodded into her chest.

Soon we were on a plane and we arrived at this big hospital, I let Mom mask and gown me up. We entered a room and I saw Papa under a lot of machines and wires. Papa looked pale; I went to his side as Mom looked him over.

"Claudia? Sarah?" Papa muttered I looked down as he opened his eyes.

"Papa!" I chimed, Mom pulled me back and knelt down.

"Toshi, did you hear what the doctors said?" Mom quizzed he nodded. "I am gonna heal you best I can, but you won't fully recover."

"I know…" he muttered I sat down as Mom placed her hands-on Dad and he was healed.

"Sleep Toshi, we will be here when you wake." Mom hushed, I felt myself bit my lip.

"Who did this?" I asked Mom looked to me sadly.

"A bad villain, one that took your Grandma Nana away." She stated rubbing my hair gently.

"Papa won, right?" I pleaded, she nodded.

"Yes, he won, but it cost a lot." Mom soothed and I let her pull me close. "We need to help your Papa, he will need us, he will be hurt and sick from now on."

"Okay, I will help Papa, I can lecture him too, don't worry I can do it," I assured; she kissed my hair softly.

(End Flashback)

Finally, I was done with my training, I smiled at Midnight and Thirteen as I took off for the school. Racing across the grass I skidded to a stop at the front entrance. I smiled as I raced up the steps toward the teacher's lounge. Sliding the door open I saw Papa at his desk looking at me in shock.

"Sarah?" he said, I went over to him and examined him.

"Did you eat?" I demanded, he looked away.

"Seriously Papa, come on time to eat, your papers can wait." I lectured as dragged him away.

"Sorry to worry you, hun." Papa apologized I stopped and turned to him.

"You need to take better care of yourself," I stated and he nodded as we continued down the halls.

"I know, you look so much like your mother right now." He commented; I quickly wiped my forming tears. "I'm sorry…"

"Stop, come on let's go eat something…" I muttered speeding up our pace.

"How was training?"

"Good, learn more stuff about rescue work, and got some advice from Thirteen on how to use my quirk for it."

"I'm glad…"

"Dad, can I see your phone?"

"Uh sure…"

He handed me his phone I went to work calling his specialist, I put it up to my ear as he looked on confused, "Hello Dr. Higashi office." The receptions stated.

"Hello, this Sarah Yagi, Toshinori's daughter I was hoping to book an appointment for my Dad." I greeted Dad looked on horrified.

"He hasn't come to the last two appointments booked…" She stated.

"Don't worry I will make sure he goes to this one," I replied, I could hear typing.

"Alright, we will see him on September 4 at 11 am." She stated I smiled.

"Thank you so much." I chimed and hung up handing him his phone. "So, you missed your last two appointments?"

"I've been busy…" he stated looking nervous.

"Papa! You know these appointments are necessary, without them you couldn't continue being All Might! Now I need to get some damage control done, good thing you're retired now! You'll be lucky if all you get is more meds and a cane!" I lectured he hung his head low.

"I know…" he stated.

"If you know why don't you do it, I mean it Papa tell me why? If this keeps up, you might…" I said and felt tears well up.

"I thought they would stop me…" he admitted, I looked at him and sighed.

"Well now that you're retired please take care of your health, I mean it I will busy with classes soon so I can't babysit you. Promise me you will take care of your health no matter what?" I demanded, extending my pinkie he wrapped his in mine.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." He swore, I smiled at him.

"Good now let's go get you some food, eating small stuff frequently will help you bulk up again," I advised he nodded as we walked to the lunchroom.

"I should pack snacks then, right?" he posed, I nodded.

"Good idea, some fruit would be good, or some protein bars," I stated.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, I have my old lunch bag in my room then you can pack in the morning," I suggested.

"Sounds good, how did your room turn out?"

"Good, oh Papa what's up with Mineta?"

"What's going on with Young Mineta?"

"Why is he so obvious with his perversion, I mean really it's like a cartoon character or something. He is even so bad the other boys punish him for the girls."

"I should have Aizawa talk to him then."

"That would be nice because if not Kirishima is gonna help me teach him a lesson."

"Pfft hahaha! I see you already fit right in!"

He laughed and then began to cough I pulled out his handkerchief to wipe away the blood as he settled down. He looked so happy right now, I could see the color return to his cheeks. He has been so down; I am glad that he can smile and joke around.

"Oh, I gave Bakugo the gift Mom got for him, he liked it," I stated, he smiled at that.

"He did, I am glad, did he try to fight afterwards."

"No, he just got awkward, said he liked it and told the guys to shut up when he stormed to his room. Kirishima agreed that he must have been pretty happy from the gift."

"You seem to understand Bakugo quite well."

"I've seen his type back home, tough guys who just don't know how to be normal."

"I guess you might be right…"

"Papa, I think you need to tell more people about everything?"

Papa paused and was frozen, so much has gone wrong hiding this secret, I clenched my fist. I am sick of it, it almost took Uncle Dave, he needs to think. He looked at me his expression filled with fear.

"Sarah…?" he began but I cut him off.

"Papa look at what happened to Uncle Dave, I mean it, tell others, I am really worried. You don't have to tell everyone just more people, like Uncle Dave and the other teachers." I stated, he put a hand on my head.

"You know I can't…" He stated I grabbed his wrist pulling him down.

"Can't is too strong a word, you won't, I get it, I do. But please I can see this from the outside unlike you." I lectured, he sighed. "Papa I am not dumb, Mom is dead and we both know, he is behind it!"

"Sarah…"

"Papa if this keeps up how many others will suffer; I don't want to see Nii-chan go through this too." I hissed, he looked down silent.

"He wasn't involved Sarah…"

"You fucking liar!"

I marched away shedding tears as I left behind my father it that hallway, I can't take it. Who will be next, Inko-san, my classmates, my teachers, you can't save everyone! You never could so please just stop pretending and let others in!

"Sarah!" Nii-chan called I looked as he raced up to me.

"We were all wondering where you were, you're crying are you okay?" he questioned, I gripped onto his shirt.

"Can we go somewhere private…" I pleaded, he gently held me and began to lead me away.

Soon we were in a far wing of the school where no one should be, he looked at me as I wiped at my flowing tears. Does Papa not understand, I would never damage his position as the Symbol of Peace. All I want is to stop him from indirectly hurting so many people. Nii-chan put a hand on my shoulder and looked at me in worry.

"Sarah?" he probed.

"Papa is a fucking idiot!" I hissed he stood back in shock. "This whole fucking secret is hurting him and will hurt you. More people need to know, I know it, so do you. Papa is too deep in it he can't see it anymore. All the people, like Uncle Dave who would help him…"

"Sarah…" Nii-chan began but faltered.

"My Mom, she's gone, and that bastard is behind it! It was all part of his fucking scheme! I know that so does Papa if anyone home had known she might be alive… She sent me away knowing she was going to die, it's all she could do…"

"All Might is just…"

"Nii-chan I don't want everyone to know, just maybe our teachers, and Uncle Dave, he needs help. Doing everything on his own is what got his body where it is now."

"It's his decision."

"It's yours too Nii-chan, you have just as much of a say as he does. You're the next one, it's now your turn, I don't want you to repeat his mistakes…"

"I won't…"

(Midoriya's POV)

Sarah had fallen asleep her face full of tears, her face red from her anger. I let her lean against my shoulder and rest, this had been too much on her. She was right, it would have been better if All Might could rely on others more. He is the symbol of peace though; I sighed and froze as I heard hurried steps.

"Sarah!" All Might called, I froze as the door slide open and I saw my mentor.

"She's okay…" I soothed, he looked at us and sat down sighing.

"Sorry for the trouble young Midoriya…" he apologized.

"She is partially right you know…" I muttered, he sighed deeper.

"I know, she's too observant, just like her mother, Claudia argued me about the secret more times then I could count." He stated.

"Was All for One behind…"

"Probably, it still being investigated, but the villain was sparked by my retirement and the League of Villains happenings…"

"All Might what should we do...?"

"I don't know young Midoriya, I honestly don't…"

(Sarah's POV)

I awoke and felt myself moving, I turned to see and mess of green hair, I saw Midoriya was carrying me on his back. I leaned into his toned shoulder as I saw we were on the way to the dorm. He stopped and I let him set me down I looked at him as I saw his looking at me worriedly.

"Sorry, Nii-chan…" I apologized he shook his head.

"Sarah how long was that eating at you?" he asked, I bit my lip.

"Since the funeral, this felt too weird, I know Papa is the Symbol of Peace, but Mom and he weren't in public together in almost ten years," I answered.

"You heard what happened with Professor Shield…" he stated I nodded.

"Melissa told me after, we are close like cousins or sisters, I was so upset… I was going to go you know, Mom hid away my invitation though. After it all came out all I wanted to do was race there… Uncle Dave just wanted to help Papa, if he had known they maybe that wouldn't have happened…" I muttered, Nii-chan pulled me into a hug which I leaned into.

"Let's give All Might some time, okay." He hushed, I nodded into his shoulder.

"Alright, I didn't mean to get that angry…" I admitted he nodded and rubbed my hair.

"I know, come on let's go back to the dorm." He soothed, I nodded, and we pulled apart and I wiped away the last of the tears.

"Sarah!" Kirishima called I saw him with Sero and Kaminari racing toward us.

"Shima-kun!" I replied and raced over and let him pull me into a tight hug.

"Where the heck were you, we were looking everywhere for you?" he demanded pulling back I smiled tears building.

"Just, had a fight with Papa…" I admitted, he pulled me into another tight hug.

"We should do something to relax then." He stated I nodded into his chest.

"How about a movie night?" I suggested he pulled back beaming.

"Awesome, I bet you have the best movies!" he boomed I nodded as he knelt down and put me on his shoulders.

"We are gonna get Bakugo in, meet you guys back!" Kirishima called and we raced back to the dorm I held his forehead to keep steady.

"Dude!" I yelled as we almost ran into the bush and we fell, and both landed on the grass. "Jesus Shima-kun you okay?"

"Yep, all good!" he chimed I chuckled and went to rub dirt from his cheek.

"You ate dirt," I stated he chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"You're smiling again." He said I blushed and chuckled.

"You are ridiculous but thanks, dude." I thanked and gently hit his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Hero Academia: Sakura Yagi**

**Ch.5- Best friends?**

"Fuck yeah!" Bakugo shouted at the big explosion on the screen.

"You have the best movies!" I added and turned to see Sarah asleep against my shoulder. "Wow must be tired…"

"Shitty-hair look at that shit!" Bakugo demanded and I turned back to the television.

"Wow sick bro, you should try that shit," I stated as I gently held Sarah in place.

"Huh, so she fell asleep." He muttered looking at Sarah.

"Rough day," I stated he huffed and turned back to the movie.

I enjoyed the last of the battle and soon the credits began to play, and the class began to get up turning the lights back on. The girls all looked to me whispering, I guess they don't wanna wake her. Midoriya seemed happy as Uraraka walked up to me.

"Mind carrying her to her room for us?" Uraraka asked, I nodded and picked up my sleeping friend.

"No problem," I replied and let her lead me to Sarah's room.

"She seems calmer now, kero," Tsu stated I nodded.

"I think a movie night was a great idea, we should do it more," I replied the girls nodded as the opened her door for me.

"Put her on the bed," Uraraka said I nodded and laid Sarah down onto her sheets.

"I'll leave it to you guys from here," I called as I left the girls to watch Sarah as I got the main room.

"Kirishima!" Mineta yelled I looked at him confused.

"So how did it feel to have a girl sleep against you?" Kaminari questioned.

"What you on about, she was just tired," I stated, they both smirked more.

"The girls even let you take her up! Are you two together or something?" Mineta pressed.

"She's my friend one and two it made it easier if I lifted her," I replied, he was so perverted.

"You got to have a crush on her, you even held her as she slept." Kaminari insisted leaning toward me.

"I didn't want her to hit the floor, she needed the sleep," I argued.

"Just admit Shitty-hair you like her!" Bakugo hissed.

"Bro, not you too, we're just friends," I stated, and Midoriya looked at me.

"Do you like her Kirishima?" he asked I felt my face heat up.

"Not you too Midoriya, you guys are being idiots," I muttered I went to my room.

(Sarah's POV)

"So?" Mina asked as we all sat in the bath leaning toward me.

"Alright you've been holding this in all day, what is it?" I replied she grinned laughing.

"So, you and Kirishima?" she stated I looked at her oddly.

"Shima-kun?" I stated confused.

"The other night you two were so cute snuggled up together!" Toru exclaimed.

"What are you guys talking about?" I said, what was in their minds?

"During the movie, you fell asleep on his shoulder and he held you close," Momo stated.

"That's sweet of him, I feel bad that I fell asleep," I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"So how long?" Mina questioned.

"Uraraka do you know what she means?" I asked she looked at me blushing.

"Are you and Kirishima a couple?" Uraraka asked her face bright red.

"Me and…" I started and I began to laugh. "You guys think! Pfft hahaha, we're just friends."

"But you two are like so touchy!" Toru argued.

"Touchy?" I repeated, what did she even mean?

"You know, you guys hug and he just picks you up, and stuff," Mina explained.

"And that's weird because?" I asked, was this some culture difference thing?

"Girls just don't get that touchy with guys," Toru stated I laughed at her.

"Like you and Ojiro?" I posed and she dove under the water.

"I think it's cute," Tsu stated.

"Seriously Sarah you two are like always flirting," Jiro stated.

"When have we flirted?" I asked she sighed.

"Today, you two were flirting about your quirks, you kept examining his arms and stuff," Jiro stated, I blushed that was flirting.

"His quirk is cool, I wanted to know more." I huffed, and Momo giggled.

"So, you do like him?" Momo pressed I sighed.

"Do not, back home that shit is normal," I muttered as Toru tackled me in a hug.

"Don't worry we can help you!" Toru chimed I blushed as the girls all nodded.

"I do not like him, seriously, I just didn't know that was weird here…" I stated.

"Did you act like that with guys back home?" Jiro questioned.

"Yeah, my friend Joel was part of the wrestling team, I used to sit on his shoulders so he could practice with weight," I stated, the girls giggled. "When I would see him after a long weekend, I would jump him in a hug."

"Ooh, your old crush!" Toru beamed.

"No, seriously I even greeted Papa like that, what's so weird," I grumbled.

"But that's your Dad, you don't do it with the other guys?" Mina teased.

"I do it with Midoriya," I stated they rolled their eyes.

"You call him brother," Jiro stated I sighed.

(Kirishima's POV)

"Why are you all in here?" I asked as the guys piled into my room.

"We are here to help you ask Sarah out?" Kaminari stated I felt hot as Bakugo hit me.

"You like her shitty-hair we can all see it; she even was flirting with you during practice!" Bakugo hissed, I looked at him confused.

"What? When?" I asked, did she really?

"She was feeling you up!" Mineta yelled, wait that is what they meant.

"She just wanted to check my quirk out," I stated they all groaned.

"You are so fucking oblivious dumbass!" Bakugo snapped smacking me up the back of my head.

"What?" I whined as Todoroki walked over.

"Do you like Sarah like that?" he questioned I looked away. "You do, it's written on your face…"

"So, what…" I muttered and Bakugo shoved me.

"Ask her out dumbass!" he hissed I sighed.

"Guys she does not like me," I stated, Todoroki pulled Midoriya forward.

"Tell him," Todoroki stated and Midoriya fidgeted.

"I think she does, I mean she only races and hugs me and you…" he stated I blushed.

"Do you?" I began he shook his head.

"No way! She's like a sister!" he shouted.

"See even dumbass Deku agrees!" Bakugo huffed smacking me again.

"Come on dude we'll help you!" Kaminari stated as he pulled me into half hug.

(Sarah's POV)

I smiled as I raced to meet the class, I saw Shima who turned to me, I giggled as I sped up. He raised his arms as I jumped into his hold as he spun me around. In a minute he set me on my feet smiling at me eagerly.

"For once I am done with you guys," I stated he smirked.

"Sweet, we should celebrate." He boasted I nodded as I let him put an arm around me.

"Sarah that is not appropriate behaviour!" Iida lectured I chuckled at him.

"Relax Iida, you're too strict you know?" I teased, he sighed. "Who wants to do a movie night?!"

"Oh!" Mina cheered. "Something with romance!"

"Explosions!" Bakugo added.

"I think I got a movie then!" I laughed as Shima scooped me up.

"Race you to the dorm!" Shima-kun shouted as we sped off.

"Fuck you shitty-hair!" Bakugo screamed as he blasted himself forward.

"Get back here sir explosion!" I hollered as Shima sped up.

"Eat shit!" he shouted as he arrived at the dorm.

"Bro you have no chill," Shima-kun stated as he set me down by the explosive boy.

"I win!" he stated and walking into the dorm.

"I'll go get the movie!" I called racing to my room.

I pulled out the movie and pulled out 'Mortal Enemies' it was a film with a romantic pair and tons of explosions and fighting. I raided my fridge and packed a small bag of snacks. Chips, soda, chocolates and some crackers. Smiling I raced downstairs past all the girls I saw Shima and a few others setting up the TV and couch.

"What is it?!" Bakugo demanded so I handed him the DVD as I helped the guys set up.

"Sarah want me to bring down some Konjac jerky?" Shima-kun asked I smirked.

"Heck yeah!" I beamed as the guys went to their rooms and Bakugo tossed me back the DVD.

"Better not be too mushy!" he grumbled as he stormed up to his room.

"You guys set up fast!" Toru chirped as the girls came down with snacks and pillows.

"Let me see!" Mina pleaded as I tossed her the case and began to set up the movie. "Oh, the main guy is pretty hot, look Toru."

"I brought down some Daifuku and some Konpeito." Momo chimed as I began to set out my snacks.

"Ramune, senbei, chips and Galbo chocolate minis," I stated.

"I got pocky and senbei." Uraraka said blushing.

"I got caramels!" Toru boasted holding a few packs in hand.

"Umaibo!" Mina chirped.

"Dried fish," Tsu stated.

"Sarah!" Shima called and I turned to see him race over holding the jerky.

"Oh my god yes!" I chimed and he handed me a piece.

"You really like it huh?" Shima joked I nodded.

"Need to get some next time," I replied as he sat down pulling me down next to him.

"Wow, you girls gonna eat all that?" Shima asked looking at the snacks.

"This is nothing," I stated elbowing him. "Did you bring a drink?"

"Some water." He stated I giggled at him.

"Want some Ramune?" I asked he smirked.

"Sure!" he replied as I popped open my Ramune handing it to him and he took a swig. "Good, you really love soda."

"American thing," I stated taking a drink myself.

(Kirishima's POV)

The movie was done, and Sarah was somehow in lap, I blushed as she leaned back looking at me. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so ridiculous. I could feel everyone looking at us as she slowly got up, she spun and helped me up.

"Pretty good huh?" she stated I nodded.

"Yeah," I replied she smiled at me.

"Just get it over with!" Bakugo shouted and pushed me into her.

Bakugo!" Sarah shouted as we both hit the floor.

"Sorry." I apologized and she looked up at me.

"Oh, you are going down!" Sarah boasted and I got off her and she raced after Bakugo "Don't run you jerk!"

"You are both idiots!" Bakugo hissed as he held Sarah back by her forehead.

"Stop being an ass!" she hissed as he shoved her away, I raced and caught her before she fell.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Toss me…" she muttered I looked at her. "Toss me at him."

"Okay…" I said and tossed her to Bakugo who she wrestled to the floor.

"Why you so mad!?" Bakugo yelled as Sarah pinned him.

"You are such a jerk; Toru was behind me what if we landed on her!" Sarah hissed.

"I'm okay…" Toru said I saw Ojiro helping her up.

"Are you?" Sarah asked and raced over to Toru.

"Yeah, but I kinda flung back and hit my back on the couch." She admitted, Sarah sighed in relief.

"Be more careful Bakugo!" Sarah hissed as Bakugo stormed past me.

"Ask her out…" he hissed as he left for his room.

"Well, that was even better than the movie," Mineta stated and Sero wrapped him up in tape.

"You got so mad…" Midoriya stated as he went to Sarah.

"Sorry I thought we might have hurt Toru." She apologized.

"You are so sweet." Toru cooed hugging Sarah.

"Bakugo seemed more pissed than normal…" Sarah muttered.

"You know Kacchan," Midoriya stated she nodded and sighed.

"Are you okay Shima-kun?" she asked walking over to me.

"Uh yeah, just got surprised," I replied, she smiled at me.

"Sorry I was so harsh, he had it coming though." She apologized I shook my head.

"No, I get it, never seen you get that mad before," I replied, she sighed.

"I don't like to…" she stated I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, don't be upset, you were just worried about Toru that's pretty awesome!" I soothed, she pulled back smiling.

"Thanks, dude." She thanked and hugged me tighter.

(Sarah's POV)

"Yo Sarah!" Mina chimed, I looked up from my comic I was reading.

"Yeah?" I replied, she jumped onto the couch next to me.

"I would like to invite you to the Bakusquad." She hummed, I looked at her confused. "It's me, Kaminari, Sero, Bakugo and Kirishima, we are kinda our own crew. Seeing how well you get along with Bakugo and Kiri I thought you would be great."

"So basically, it's a little social group?" I stated, she nodded enthusiastically.

"So?" she chirped.

"Sure, are you guys planning something?" I asked she smirked.

"Yeah we are gonna do a game night, Kaminari has a Mario party we thought it would be a fun time." She answered I smirked at her.

"Heck yeah, when is the plan?" I said, she smirked.

"In like twenty minutes, the guys are just collecting snacks and relaxing." She purred, I snorted and elbowed her playfully.

"Sounds great, I think me, and you should run to get snacks at the combini." I stated, she lights up.

"I'll go get my wallet, wait here!" she hollered, I watched her race to the elevator. This should be a fun evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Hero Academia: Sakura Yagi**

**Ch.6- BakuSquad **

"Fuck you!" Bakugo hissed as Mina beat him in the mini-game.

"Sorry, Baku but I play to win." She chimed sticking her tongue out.

"Chill bro, see look you will have the next game." Kirishima soothed, I chuckled as I leaned against the back of the couch.

"How are you two so good at this Mina, Kami." I teased, they both grinned.

"They play videogames instead of studying." Sero hummed, I chuckled.

"I agree with tapey." Bakugo huffed, I snickered.

"Tapey?" I laughed, he glared at me.

"Shut it Little Might." He snarled; I began to laugh harder.

"Sure thing, Blasty." I teased, he snarled holding his controller tighter.

"Game selfie!" Kaminari chimed, we all go into the shot.

"Now the love birds." Sero mocked, I kicked his shoulder.

"You are gonna break Shima-kun," I stated, he smirked winking as I rolled my eyes.

"Can you feel the love tonight…" Mina sang I chuckled turning to Shima who was red.

"Pfft, dude you are gonna match your hair." I teased, Shima chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"They really can't take the truth." He joked I nodded.

"That would be you two, now fucking roll Mina!" Bakugo growled, I snickered and leaned into Shima's side.

(Later)

"Curfew now!" Aizawa hissed, I looked to our teacher from our blanket nest a show playing.

"They are asleep," Kirishima stated, I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"All we need to do is wake up Bakugo," I muttered, Aizawa glared at us I leaned over and petted Bakugo's hair. "Get up fucker."

"I got this," Shima muttered, I stood back and he leaned over. "Bro Deku is being cool!"

"What?!" Bakugo hissed sitting up wide awake.

"Bakugo bed," Aizawa muttered, Bakugo scoffed and began to leave.

"Kick Kami," I asked, as he left, he kicked Kami who woke up Sero with his flail that hit Sero in the face.

"Ugh, the hell man…" Sero muttered, he looked up at Aizawa. "Oh… Night sensei!"

Both Sero and Kaminari raced off dragging their blankets to the elevator. I giggled as I picked up Mina, Kirishima shut off the TV and began to collect the last blankets. Aizawa glared at us as me and Shima went to the girl's elevator. We quickly went to Mina's room and I put the girl on her bed she snored flopping over. I tossed her blanket over her and Shima handed me my blanket, we rode up to my floor and I waved as he left.

Entering my room, I quickly flopped onto my bed, I snuggled into my sheets and smiled. That had been so much fun, we played that game, then we began to watch bad movies. Soon everyone but me and Shima were asleep. It had been fun, we need to do stuff more often, rolling over I listened to the silence that settled in the dorms. Bakusquad has a nice ring to it.

(Kirishima's POV)

"Bro look!" I chimed, he turned as Sarah entered the gym to train.

"Don't need the play by play lover boy," Bakugo grumbled, I flushed looking away.

"Bro…" I grumbled.

"Here I come!" Sarah chimed, I looked up as she jumped up to me and tackled us both. "Caught you!"

"What the hell?!" Bakugo hissed, she pulled back grinning.

"I need to practice, do you think I could spar with you guys, your quirks will test my quirk." She asked, fight her?

"What about All Might?" I asked she looked to me chuckling.

"It's training, besides Papa is back at the school." She teased, Bakugo smirked small explosions coming off.

"I'm first." He growled I jumped to another ledge as the got into stances.

"Call it Shima-kun." Sarah hummed; I raised my hand.

"Okay… 1, 2, 3, fight!" I called.

(Sarah's POV)

I pulled Bakugo back to his feet, we both had gotten a bit too rough. Both of us, well more him, were bruised and bloody. He got up and looked at me and scoffed. He is probably mad I was all healed, he put a fist to me.

"You need to work on your speed." He stated, I nodded and we fist-bumped.

"Your turn Shima!" I called, I looked up to see him looking flustered. "Dude?"

"Hey, love-bird!" Bakugo hissed and launched up to tackled him. "Get that expression off, you need to man the fuck up!"

"What the hell bro!?" Shima-kun cried, I smiled and giggled, he looked cute there for a minute.

"Sarah!" Aizawa called, I turned to me and he motioned me over.

"Yes, Sensei!" I replied and jumped down and raced to him. "What is it?"

"Your costume has arrived, go get changed." He huffed, I grinned.

"Where is it?" I squealed, he sighed and rubbed his head.

"In the staff lounge, now get going." He stated, I nodded and raced off. "Bakugo! Kirishima! Train!"

(Kirishima's POV)

I was drinking some water when I saw Yashiro walk in, she looked awesome. She wore a red hoodie with a blue tint with a star and Sakura petal. Her hair was in a braid and laced with more Sakura petals. Then she had jet black tights and red and blue combat boots. She looked like an angel, I blushed as she walked to Aizawa.

"Class!" Aizawa called, we all got down and joined him. "Alright give them your hero name."

"From now on I am the eternal hero Sakura." She chimed, I blushed as she posed.

"So cute… Who are you?" Kaminari teased, leaning toward her she snickered.

"Haha Kami, my middle name is Sakura after the flower petals, just like the blossoms I will always come back." She explained, he looked to her still in awe and confusion.

"Tch, anything for a weapon?" Bakugo huffed, she smirked and stood back and pulled out staff.

"This, this can shock people and…" she hummed, and a blade popped out. "Ooh, nice touch Mel…"

"Mel?" I stated, she giggled.

"Melissa Shield, my cousin, she apparently designed my weapon, pretty neat." She answered and posed. "Well we better get back to training or we will never pass that exam."

"Let's do this!" I chimed, now she had a costume and a name, why does it make her look so perfect.

(All Might's POV)

"Papa!" Sarah called, I turned to see her racing into the room.

She wore a new outfit, was this her costume. She had her hair back in a braid and her hoodie was red with Blue parts with a star and a cute Sakura petal. Then I noticed more hidden within her braid. She had black tights and red and blue combat boots. In her hand, she had a large staff.

"Dave did a good job," I stated, she grinned.

"Uncle Dave did an amazing job, and Melissa did my weapon. Now I got my costume and my hero name!" she boasted, I smiled so she picked a name.

"What did you end up going with?" I asked she leaned forward.

"I am the eternal hero, Sakura." She announced standing proud.

"Sakura…" I said, she nodded.

"Yeah I mean you did give me that middle name to remind me of the beauty of the blossoms that bloom in spring. And just like them I will keep coming back, get it?" she hummed, I teared up.

"It's beautiful." I complimented, look at our little girl Claudia.

"Papa…" she muttered, she walked over and pulled my head to her chest. "You're making me emotional…"

"To be fair you started this." I hummed as I reached to pat her back. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Papa…" she stated, and she pulled back. "Well, I better get ready and head back to the dorm. Me and the squad are doing a horror movie marathon."

"The squad?" I questioned, she giggled.

"Mina said it, Bakusquad is me, Kami, Mina, Sero, Shima and of course Bakugo." She answered I smiled as she waved then raced off.

"Seems your little girl is growing up Toshinori." Mic stated leaning on the door.

"Indeed," I stated, he waltzed over and sat next to me.

"Shou told me that Kirishima was red for like a good hour after she got her costume." He said I looked to him confused. "Please don't tell me you're that dense…"

"I am sorry, but I must be," I replied, he sighed and looked to me.

"Kirishima has a huge crush on Sarah, Shou keeps mentioning it to me. I think he wanted me to step in…" he explained.

"Kirishima is a good young man," I replied, he grinned.

"Is that father approval!" he chimed, I chuckled.

"I am surprised Aizawa noticed," I said, he snickered.

"Shou may not, well isn't that good for emotion stuff but he can see stuff plus he knows what that looks like. Don't believe me ask Nemuri for tales of our days here." He explained, I chuckled Nemuri did tease the married couple.

"She would tell more than either you would like," I argued, he snickered.

"Even more at a bar." He admitted, we both chuckled. "But Toshinori I gotta ask can I give the kid advice; I need to know so Shou will drop it."

"Go ahead," I said, he chuckled.

"Shou will be pleased to hear that… My poor husband has no tact…" he complained, I chuckled.

"You two are the oddest pair." I teased, he winked.

"You're damn right, now I better go find Shou he promised me a date!" he chimed, I chuckled as the voice hero raced off with a wink and a wave.

(Kirishima's POV)

"Hello, little listeners! Kirishima my boy can I talk to you!" Yamada called, I got up from the couch and went to him the guys whined a moment.

"Yes, Sensei need some help?" I asked he chuckled.

"Follow me." He motioned, I nodded and put on my shoes and followed the voice hero out of the dorm.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked he looked to me.

"No need to worry little listener, no trouble but I think you need some advice." He stated we stopped in the field.

"Advice?" I questioned, he stood up.

"You have a crush on Sarah, correct?" he stated I flushed, oh god…

"Let me guess Bakugo…" I muttered, he snickered.

"Nope not Bakugo, so it that a yes?" he hummed, I flushed harder.

"No, I mean, yeah… Ugh, I feel so unmanly." I muttered, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"What's so unmanly about it?" he asked, I sighed.

"I just can't admit my feelings, I barely admit them to myself… I just ugh…" I groaned, he chuckled.

"You wouldn't be the first." He soothed, I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked, he snickered and pulled out a ring on a chain from his neck. "You're married Sensei?"

"Yep, married to someone I met and crushed on like you are during my time here at UA." He explained, I blushed.

"I bet you admitted it…" I mumbled, he smirked.

"Only after Midnight forced me to, I was just like you, they were one of my best friends, I didn't want to lose that. But after that push, it ended pretty well." He soothed, I looked to him.

"So, who did you marry?" I asked he chuckled leaning over.

"Don't tell your classmates or he will kill me." He whispered I nodded. "Me and Aizawa."

"That makes so much sense…" I admitted he pulled back smirking.

"Come on now, time to talk it out, it will help." He urged I sighed.

"I just, at first I was just happy to have a friend who was so cool. She has the coolest comics, the coolest movies. She loves almost all the same stuff and is so friendly. Her quirk is even more amazing, then she kept… It was like she had no boundary… She would fall asleep against me during a movie and somehow end up next to me. Or she would race to jump on me and let me carry her around…" I rambled, I sighed deeper. "Not many people give me that much attention, I mean she just became like my shadow. If I was doing something, she was there…"

"Seems like a perfect match." He stated I blushed.

"I don't know, she just she laughs when everyone says it, to her it seems like a running joke…" I muttered.

"I did that… Back in my day, Shou was the flustered and hide type saying stuff like no way. Then I would joke, flop on him and crack a joke. People deal with embarrassment in different ways, that just may be hers."

"What do I do?"

"Well I bet you two just need to talk about it, maybe on your own, she may not need to joke then. Trust me a crush won't end a friendship."

"Are you sure?"

"Almost positive, besides if I know anything, I think she likes you too. The only other kid she seems that close with is Midoriya, but she claimed him as family."

"Midoriya said he thought that too."

"Oh? Well did this chat help?"

"It did, thanks Sensei."

"Alright little listener, go back to your fun."

"I will!"

I waved to my teacher and raced back to the dorm, I entered, and I saw the gang on the couch. Sarah flung herself onto me before pulling back to my spot and laying half on me. They hit play and I looked to her as she watched the screen. She was the best girl, I smiled as she leaned into my chest. I will talk to her soon… Thank you so much Sensei…


End file.
